Ironic Nature of Kissing
by Infinitypoet
Summary: First Place winner in the 2010 Scene Stealer Contest! Charlie's indifference, Bella's quickly retreating temper and Edward's lack of fury when Jacob forcibly kissed Bella were unacceptable. Journey with me as I attempt to correct this faux pas.


Scene Stealers Contest Entry

Title: Ironic Nature of Kissing

Book and Chapter you are stealing: Eclipse Chapter 15 Wager

Word Count: 2,978

Rating: T

Betas: CBK-IceCold & Fashionista27

Disclaimer: Twilight and all related material belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Charlie's indifference, Bella's quickly retreating temper and Edward's lack of fury when Jacob forcibly kissed Bella were unacceptable. Journey with me as I attempt to correct this faux pas.

Much love to my bestest Sherri_ada for all of her love and support, without her there would be no me!

_Exert from Eclipse Chapter 15 page 332:_

"_Just let me drive you home," Jacob insisted. Unbelievably, he had the nerve to wrap his arm around my waist._

_I jerked away from him._

"_Fine!" I growled. "__**Do!**__ I can't wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic __**DOG**__."_

_Jacob rolled his eyes. He walked over to the passenger side of his car and helped me in. When he got in the driver's side, he was whistling._

I sat in the passenger seat of Jacob's car fuming as I listened to the intolerable jerk whistle happily. I honestly could not believe that the jackass had the audacity to kiss me! I had made it perfectly clear to him that I love Edward and wanted nothing to do with him romantically.

Why was that so damn hard to understand? I couldn't help the frustrated sigh that passed my lips when I thought of just how delusional my ex-best friend had become.

"Oh, calm down Bella. You don't need to huff and puff and pretend that you didn't like kissing me." He glanced over at me with amusement and something akin to lust shining in his eyes. Yuck!

"I never have and never will kiss you, Jacob Black. I hate you." I sneered at him.

"There is a very thin line between love and hate Bella. And just so you know, you did kiss me back and I know it had to be better than kissing a frozen rock." He laughed at the incredulous look on my face.

Frozen rock? Edward's kisses leave me so hot I feel like I've melted in to a puddle of Bella whereas that attempted mouth rape back there left me as frigid as an ice storm in the Arctic Circle.

I knew better than to say that though, if I didn't want to be sharing the front seat of this tiny car with a mutant dog. So, I settled for letting Jake know how I felt about _his_ kiss.

"Just so _you_ know Jacob, I did not kiss you back. You'd think me pushing you away, fighting to get you the hell off of me all while screaming, 'No' not to mention me punching you in the jaw, would have led you to that conclusion but I guess I overestimated you intelligence level."

"Sure, sure. I'm unintelligent but you are in denial and I won't give up until you see that you are in love with me." His smile was smug and reminded me just how much I loathed the façade he donned when trying to immolate Sam's calm demeanor.

"Just take me home, Jacob, so that I can call Edward and go see Carlisle about my hand." I was so tired of arguing with him when it was clearly getting me nowhere and really just wanted Edward's arms around me.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the drive to my house. Now that there was no idiotic banter with Jacob to distract me, the pain in my hand was flaring and I was getting even more aggravated by the fact that I was in pain after his attack while the dog beside me was smiling like he hadn't a care in the world. I suddenly couldn't wait for Edward to correct the situation.

I was out of the car and slamming the front door in Jacob's still smiling face in less than a minute after he pulled into the drive way. I growled in frustration when he opened the door and let himself in.

The sound of the slamming door and my almost animalistic growl brought Charlie out of the living room to see what was wrong.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as I stormed past him into the kitchen.

"Ask him what happened. I need to call Edward." I replied once I arrived at my destination, the telephone on the wall by the back door.

I heard Charlie talking quietly to Jacob as I dialed Edward's number but I paid them no attention.

The phone barely got past one ring when Edward answered.

"Hello, Love. You forgot the phone in the car. I'm glad Jacob took you home." His voice was pleasant but I knew that would change once he heard my news. I could hear the purr of the Volvo in the background.

"Edward, I need you to come and pick me up. I need Carlisle to look at my hand." I said.

"Why?" he asked somewhat anxiously.

"I broke my hand," I said. There was silence on the other end for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds.

"How did you break your hand?" Edward asked, a little anger leaking into his tone. My vampire hated whenever I was injured.

"I punched Jacob." I said irately.

"Why did you punch Jacob? Not that I object, of course, but that just doesn't sound like something you would do," Edward's voice was eerily calm and it made me fear for the safety of the Volvo's steering wheel.

"I punched Jacob because he kissed me," I said and almost smiled at the untamed edge to the growl that came through the phone.

"Is the mutt still there, Love?" I shivered at the unrestrained anger in his tone.

"Yes, he is in the living room with my dad." I found that I was almost giddy with anticipation at the idea that my 'knight in shiny Volvo' was on his way to defend my honor. Jeez, I read way too many classic romance novels.

"I'll be there in two minutes." He snarled and hung up without another word.

I made myself an ice pack for my throbbing hand and went into the living room to warn Jacob that he had two minutes before my avenging angel was going to be here.

"I suggest you leave, Jacob. Edward will be here any moment." I scowled at him.

He laughed. "Nah, I think I'll stick around for a bit and wait for Charlie."

"Suit yourself, _Dog_. Wait what did you say? Where is my dad?" I was nervous to be alone with Jacob after that stunt he pulled earlier.

"If you'd have been paying attention in the kitchen you'd have heard him say that he was heading out to get a pizza for dinner." He smirked at me and propped his feet up on the coffee table to further prove he wasn't leaving.

"You know Edward will murder you for hurting me." I held up my swollen hand as evidence of my pain.

"I would love to see the day your bloodsucker could beat me in a fight," he said cockily.

"Well, lucky for you, mongrel. That day has arrived," I said, smirking then turned to watch out the window for the Volvo. Jacob was quiet but I could see him smiling smugly out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you smiling about?" I snapped at him.

"You know you liked my kiss," Jacob said.

"I most certainly did not," I said.

"Uh huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that, Bella. The next time that Leech kisses you you'll be thinking about me and how amazing that kiss was," he said, smugly.

"If I do think about you, it will only be to wonder how someone whose temperature is ten degrees above normal can make me feel so glacial when a man whose temperature runs a few degrees below the ambient temperature makes me hot enough to melt." I rebuked him icily.

Jacob shut up again.

Not even thirty seconds later the Volvo skidded to a stop right in front of the house. Jacob started walking towards the front door just as Edward slammed the driver's door of the car. I followed him, not wanting to miss a second of what was to come.

"How dare you force yourself on a lady?" Edward snarled and lunged at Jacob in the next second, pinning him against the side of his own car.

"She wanted me to kiss her, Bloodsucker. She's in love with me too, she's just in denial about it." Jacob hissed angrily as he tried futilely to push Edward away from him.

"I did not want him to kiss me. I love you, Edward. Only you." I didn't know what Edward was seeing in Jacob's thoughts so I wanted to assure him on my own. Edward ignored me as he stared Jacob down. A feral growl erupting from his chest.

"You heard her words, Mongrel. She is _mine_ and I will kill you if you ever touch her again." I have never seen Edward this angry. It was kind of sexy. Frightening, but sexy just the same.

"Hey, hey, hey," Charlie called suddenly from a distance. I had been so wrapped up in the encounter between Edward and Jacob that I hadn't heard him pull up.

He ran over to where we were standing and hurried to place a hand on both Edward's and Jacob's chest.

"Cool down, guys. I'm sure that this situation can be resolved without the violence," he said calmly.

Edward kept his eyes on Jacob but moved to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into his side.

"I should have known something was up when you came storming in earlier but Jacob said it was nothing." He paused and ran his hand down his face in frustration.

"It was certainly something." My voice came out more snappily than I had intended but I was annoyed that Jacob tried to brush what he did under the rug.

"I want the whole story, Bella." He said testily as he looked down at my hand that was obviously bruised.

I sighed heavily, preparing to tell him what his best friend's son had done but Jacob chimed in chipperly before I could.

"I kissed Bella," Charlie's head snapped to Jacob, "Then she hurt herself."

"Are you okay, Bells?" Charlie asked me with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm fine, except I broke my hand trying to fight off his unwanted advances." I snarled, glaring at Jacob.

"Unwanted?"Charlie looked at Jacob with suspicion and barely masked fury.

"Total misunderstanding," Jacob defended himself.

"There was NO misunderstanding, Dad. I told him no several times and tried to fight him off but it did me no good, since he's massive. So I punched him as hard as I could once he let me go." I refused to allow Jacob to sugar coat and/or lessen his offense.

"Do you want to press charges?" Charlie's voice adapted his 'cop tone' and he was taking deep breaths to calm himself. I was sure that he wanted to rip the mutt's lips off and I fervently hoped Edward would do just that the moment Charlie went inside.

"No. I just want him to leave me alone, permanently." I glowered at Jacob for one more second before turning to press my face into Edward's chest.

"Bella asked me to come take her to see my father" Edward told Charlie and moved us back towards the Volvo effectively ending the conversation.

"That's a good idea, Edward. Be home by ten, Bella. And I think you should leave, Jacob, before I go against Bella's wish and toss you in a cell overnight." He walked back over to his truck and got a six pack of Vitamin R and his pizza off the passenger seat and went inside.

Edward growled and glared at Jacob.

"I suggest you control your thoughts before I control them for you, Mutt," Edward threatened.

"If you don't like seeing your girlfriend kissing me, stay out of my head, Bloodsucker." Jacob said smugly.

"I don't count assault as a kiss, Jacob," I said.

"It totally counts, Bella, and it was probably the hottest one you'll ever have." He smirked smugly at me and Edward growled again.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong, Jacob Black," I smirked smugly this time.

I reached up and fisted the front of Edward's pullover and tugged him down to my level. I wasted no time in attaching my lips to his.

He responded immediately, one of his arms tightened around my waist, and the other went just under my bottom to secure me in his grasp as he lifted me up so he didn't have to bend to kiss me.

It was all I could do to keep from taking things too far and wrapping my legs around his glorious hips. I did, however, wrap my bad hand very carefully around his neck, my good hand went straight to his hair, tangling my fingers in its softness.

I traced my tongue on Edward's lower lip, and he granted access for once. I guess he wanted to prove something to Jacob just as much as I did in that moment. Edward tasted amazing. Better than anything else in the world. His taste eclipsed his scent a hundred fold as I was instantly lost.

I pulled away to breathe but couldn't make myself remove my lips from Edward's skin so I kissed down his jaw line to his neck. He leaned his head back so I could have better access to continue my assault. I spent a few moments sucking on the scar on his neck where he was given immortality and smiled against his neck when he tightened his grip on me and moaned my name. I kissed my way back up to his lips again and he kissed me more hungrily than ever before.

I was thoroughly breathless and completely dizzy when Edward lowered me back to my feet again. Edward steadied me as I straightened out my shirt, which had ridden up a little from him lifting me against his body. He was looking at me with pitch black lust filled eyes and his breathing was just as labored as mine. His hair was even messier than usual from my hand being tangled in it.

I had completely forgotten that Jake was there but when Edward turned me around so that we could head toward his car, Jacob was standing there completely frozen, his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"I thought you would have left by now but I guess not. Oh well, at least now you've seen that what you did was nothing. The kiss you just witnessed was the best kiss of my life."

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist from behind and he smiled as his nose grazed my neck my neck, inhaling deeply.

"You smell heavenly when you are so aroused, my love." Edward purred, ignoring Jacob's presence completely.

Jacob snapped out of it then, and growled at Edward.

"She is mine," Edward's voice was fierce as he finally acknowledged Jacob.

"We'll see about that," Jacob replied acidly.

"Jacob, I am in love with Edward. Not you and nothing you do or say will ever change that. Edward is mine just as much as I am his." I leaned back into Edward's embrace to emphasize my words.

"I'll be fighting for her, too, mutt. And I'll be fighting just as hard as you," Edward said, replying to something he must have heard in Jacob's thoughts.

"There is no need to fight for something you already have, Sweetheart," I said, turning my head to smile at him.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

Jacob shook his head and turned back to his car. He got in and drove off.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, innocent Bella?" Edward asked me, smiling against my forehead.

"I have no idea what you mean," I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes innocently at him causing him to roll his eyes playfully.

"First you punch a werewolf and then you kiss me in such a way that I feel like my heart would start beating at any moment. That is what I mean." He chuckled gently as he opened the door to the Volvo and helped me inside.

"Sweet, innocent Bella is still here but I'm sure you could change that with another one of those amazing kisses we just shared," I told him sincerely as he settled into the driver's seat.

"We'll have to have another amazing kiss like that soon, but first we need to get you to Carlisle to get that hand of yours looked at Slugger," he smirked when I laughed at the nickname.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't think I'll forget about the kiss you now owe me," I warned him.

He smiled his most devastatingly beautiful crooked smile at me and leaned over so that our lips were only inches from each other and I could feel the chill from his sweet inviting breath.

"I won't forget either, my love. I eagerly await your demand for payment of the debt I now owe," his voice was silky sweet and made my insides were on fire with anticipation.

He pulled back with a grin and started the car, leaving me to ponder once again just how ironic it truly is that Edward's kisses are such a scorching experience when I have to bundle up in a blanket in bed with him at night due to his low body temperature.

My grandmother, Marie, once told me that a single kiss from a man can sign his name on your heart forever with the flame of everlasting love, or turn your heart into a stone sitting in your chest if he is not the right man for you. And, at the time, I thought she was insane. But now, after being mauled by Jacob and kissed senseless by Edward, I can totally see where she's coming from and I planned to see just how many times I could get Edward to sign his name across my heart tonight before I had to go home.


End file.
